Joystick
by general73
Summary: MorMor. (WHEN IS SEBASTIAN MORAN GOING TO PLAY HIS ROLL IN SHERLOCK OMFG) A first meeting fic.


Sebastian Moran. The name was very familiar. Many times over the past few months, the sniper had been spoken of in tones of respect and interest. Now it seemed that he was the perfect man for the position that James Moriarty had in mind. With his reputation, it was doubtful that Moran would have any issue with the requests that might be made of him. In all honesty, Moriarty had personally been keeping tabs on the man for weeks, just waiting for the opportunity to add him to his collection of professionals and mercenaries. His record was fascinating. Dishonorable discharge from the army for a reason kept very hush hush, he pretended to have straightened himself out. However, as Moriarty had tailed him multiple times, he soon discovered this new respectable personage to be a front, hiding a gambler and a cheat. Such talent being wasted on card tricks upset Moriarty. It was time to change that.

It was arranged for them to meet on a Tuesday afternoon in a repurposed warehouse Moriarty's network used as an intelligence base and legal business appearances. Only those within its walls knew that everything from torture to research went on inside. As for Moran, he had not yet been informed of the nature of this job offer. When he arrived for his interview, it would be implied that he was being offered an office job. Of course, his behavior towards this would reveal a great deal of his character; it would be best to know as much about him as possible without asking. If he was unaware that he was under observation, he would have no cause to lie.

Moriarty watched, excitement expertly veiled, as his man-well, soon to be his man-stepped out of the black Mercedes the consulting criminal had sent for him. Perhaps he had been misleading the sniper, but there would be no confusion as to what sort of man his boss would be. The Mercedes provided the image of power and wealth. It would be interesting to see if the ex-colonel could be intimidated. Surely he would not be a pushover, but it was never enough to just hope for something so serious. It was all incredibly thrilling; the man who approached the door stood at about 6 feet, was spectacularly fit, and was aesthetically pleasing even from a distance. Oh, God, if he was not handsome, he just would not do. Fortunately Moriarty had taken that in along with everything else at first sight, including the light smoking habit. As of then, Sebastian Moran had done exceptionally well on each test he had unknowingly undergone.

On the wall were a number of television screens, each corresponding to a security camera placed somewhere throughout the warehouse. The consulting criminal's eager eyes locked on the screen that showed Moran walking through the front doors. Alone in the room, he watched almost hungrily as the man moved from screen to screen. Now he was speaking.

"This is an intriguing complex; what sort office job is this, did you say?"

Office job. Ah, the misinformation he had been fed. Certainly he would prefer the real job to its cover.

"Well, sir, there is a great deal of travel involved, and you will not be required to spend many hours in the office."

Actually, it was highly unlikely that he would ever be given an office in the building, considering he wouldn't be spending any time there. One more screen and he would be walking through the door. It was time to step out of the surveillance suite-it sounded best when he called it that-and greet his new recruit.

Moriarty stood gazing out the window with his back to the door when there was a knock on it, and it opened. Waiting a moment for effect, he turned to face the room's other occupants.

The sniper was actually 6 foot 1 when one stood in front of him. It gave him five inches on Moriarty, which really did not intimidate the latter at all. In fact, it pleased him. A tall man gave a wonderful first impression to clients.

"Leave us now," he commanded the man who had guided the sniper to his office.

Without a word, the man ducked out. The two remaining men held one another's eyes for a few long moments.

"Sebastian Moran," the taller introduced himself, extending a hand towards the other.

"Jim Moriarty," the other replied, taking the proffered hand and shaking it briefly. A firm handshake said a lot about a man, proving him healthy and confident. Moran radiated both.

"You do not look the part for a desk job, if you know what I mean," Moriarty said at last, pointedly looking Moran up and down. On the spot, he decided to pretend to be itemizing the man facing him. It would not do for their first meeting to be boring.

"True, sir, and I would not be here if I did." His eyes rakedover the consulting criminal, proving to the man's pleasure that he could keep up with the game. "You don't strike me as a delicate business man yourself."

Moriarty guessed that he had more to say, but Moran said nothing more, keeping him waiting. "I do not believe that either of us would like to be considered delicate to the other."

"Certainly not," Moran agreed, eyes never leaving Moriarty as the latter slowly circled him. "And I'd like to think that you love playing dirty."

This man was definitely not an idiot. Moriarty smirked, unintentionally looking like he either wanted to eat Moran or fuck him. He really could not help it if he was being readable then; it played to his advantage. "I only hope that you will be able to perform to my expectations."

"Indeed," Moran murmured, approaching Moriarty and brushing his shoulder as he passed him.

Turing to keep his eyes on the man, Moriarty conveniently received front row seats to admire Moran's ass. The sniper's casual swagger as he made his way to the window was too perfect to be faked. Damn, he certainly came with assets. Assets. Moriarty smiled at his own pun.

"You ought to understand that much will be required of you when you accept this position," Moriarty told the other man softly, taking in the rear view from the short, curly dirty blond hair down to the size 9 dress shoes.

"You are curious as to whether or not I am prepared to get dirty." He was looking out the window of Moriarty's office, and as he spoke, he slipped his hands into his pockets. Doing so pulled the fabric of his trousers unfairly taught over his truly phenomenal ass. So perhaps Moriarty was no longer playing.

"Perhaps you will have to convince me."

Then Moran turned halfway around from the window, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "You need only give me the opportunity."

For once, Moriarty felt that perhaps he was losing at his own game. As if to rub in the idea of failing, he thought suddenly of the man down between his knees... No, no, no, that was not going to work out just then. In an effort to keep himself from being aroused, Moriarty thought frantically of a blind old woman with rotting teeth and more hair than she ought to have. This worked almost too well for him, because his expression grew sour. The sudden tension in Moran's entire body was almost visible.

Annoyed that he had put Moran on edge with his own self-discipline, he turned and walked a few steps away, turning around as soon as he had back the cool half smile he had worn before.

"I do not handle disappointment well, Sebastian," he warned. "Anyone who works for me only ever receives one chance to impress me before I-"

"Contact me when you have need of my service," Moran cut in, striding coolly past Moriarty without a backward glance and letting himself out.

Sebastian Moran certainly had spunk; just this once, Moriarty would not be angry at such behavior. It was really just too difficult to be anything be pleased with the man. If he could earn the complete loyalty of this sniper, he would be a very lucky.


End file.
